Supporting Hashira (柱)
by Kasuke.Hagase
Summary: Death is inevitable. But I still never expected to die; At least not this early... But more so, I never expected to be reborn... Death should be everlasting, but I've been given a second chance so I'll be damned if anyone tried to rip this life away. I refuse to die or let anyone take advantage of me. This is my life so I'm going to grab it by the reins and ride it. Self-Insert OC
1. From Darkness To Light

_Okay, I've been here for a while reading fanfictions but have never bothered to make one myself. I've only ever tried when I was, like, 11. Needless to say, it sucked. But here I am, trying again. So I hope you enjoy~!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me, and I'm not getting paid for this._

* * *

It as dark.. But never was it lonely. There were always muffled voices around, but one voice was the clearest. The voice of a woman. I didn't recognize this voice, but it seemed soothing so I listened to it as much as I could. It was always speaking in a foreign language.

The language was nostalgic so I listened to it, it sang often. I liked it. Where had I heard that language before? It's singing was familiar, although the voice singing was different. It was so angelic. It seemed to try to keep me. Protect me. And I had a feeling I'd need protection.

The feeling was comforting. It was as if an invisible blanket was covering me. Fluffy and warm all around me. It would occasionally mingle with others and that confused me. Did the afterlife have multiple realms?

I stayed there for weeks, maybe months. Waiting for something I didn't know.

Which was weird because I was dead. You'll never meet a dumb ass who died a stupid death like I did. Or maybe you will? But that's a story for another time. Doubting your ability to meet up with the dead? I would too. The dead are to remain dead right? I once thought that too.

But apparently I was wrong because, having no bodies and all, the dead aren't supposed to feel pain. But that's exactly what I felt.

A pressure pushing me downwards. It hurt.. A lot. Panicking, I tried to flail desperately, but I couldn't move. I My movements were sluggish and my arms seemed suspiciously shorter then she should've been. I realized at that moment that I was floating in a liquid. Encased in a bubble. Don't ask me how I knew that because I didn't know. I just.. felt it.

The pressure pushing down on my arms was to much. I tried to jerk around.. anything. I failed, only managing to move a centimeter lower. Which was the opposite of my goal. But even that slight movement cause a piercing scream to echo from all around me.

I tried to stop moving, but I also didn't want to leave the comfort of whatever cavern I was in. I must've jinxed myself or something because the next thing I knew.. was air. Pure, fresh, _freezing cold _air. It contrasted the giant hands that were man-handling me, which were very warm.

Feeling very disoriented and scared, I did the only thing I could. The only thing that instinct allowed.. I wailed.

I just wanted to stay in the comfort of the dark home I've come to know. To stay safe from the cold, cruel world. To _rest_ in_ peace. _But unfortunately, fate hates me, because when my cries quieted down to whimpers, the next thing I knew was that I was opening my eyes... and they hit the light.

* * *

_This has been inspired by; **Another**__** Light: The Story of Ayae** by **PureWaterLily**, **Iryo-nin Kasa (医療忍 傘)** by **Vaengir**, **Dreaming Of Sunshine** by **SilverQueen**, **Catch Your Breath** by** Lang Noi** and **My Life as Ishikari Mayu **by **TFK-fan118**. I really recommend them, as they're awesome stories. _


	2. Kuso!

So, as it turns out, I was wrong. I wasn't dead, or else I wouldn't feel the rushing wind around me as big hands carried me cold air contrasted the warm hands greatly and I could feel myself whimpering again. That really annoyed me because I've never cried so easily before.

I've only ever cried for physical reasons, because emotional tears were considered 'weak' in my 'old family' and I didn't want to get made fun of.

Holding back my tears caused my weak chest to hurt, so I let them out, the entire package; Tears, wails, and snot. Never in my life was I so embarrassed.. But being 5 minutes old, that was to be expected.

"Ichi, Ni, San, PUSSHU!" I tried to turn my head to whoever thought a fantastic idea would be to yell my ears off, but was distracted by shriek of pain the woman released.

All around were blurry faces, so I turned my eyes upwards to the undefined face that was carrying me. Squinting was something I'd mastered because I had crap vision in my last life and couldn't read a giant neon sign in the darkness. I couldn't even read a billboard unless it was literally _right in front of my face._  
Oh, or unless I was wearing my glasses.. But that's not the point.

I was trying calm, but I was completely helpless. So being the weakling I am, I cried.. again. A moment later, a second wail joined mine.

All I could make out was reborn. I didn't actually do anything to deserve a second life but I suppose I could go with it.

* * *

After I was allowed to pull my face away from the breast it was rudely pushed against minutes earlier, I gathered everything I've realized about this world so far. I've heard enough to know that the language that my mother and father were speaking in, was in fact Japanese.

Also it seemed like my name was Hashira because that's what they called me. Yeah, that's all I gathered. This was, what, a month after I was 'born'?

I couldn't really tell, due to my constant need for sleep. But that was to be expected when they force you to eat every two hours..

I'm getting off track again, the _point_ is; I'm anime fanatic. So recognizing Japanese should've been _really_ easy. I must've been frowning at myself at that because my parents chuckled while the brat sitting next to me poked my cheek. He's apparently 6 minutes younger then me.

The people who're my 'parents' laughed a little louder as he tried to make me mindlessly babble back at him.. Yeah, I wasn't saying anything.

Oh, and the people don't even _look_ Japanese. They have weirder eyes and some of their hair completely defied gravity. My dad being my prime example, him and his spiky hair.

My moms sorta normal, straight black hair and onyx eyes_. _It'd be great if I could take after more of her genes because her eyes were gorgeous, really. Yanemaru got to take after her eyes so it would only be fair for his innocent, sweet, twin sister who totally didn't spend her summers watching yaoi to get them too, right? Right?!

But I guess I'm gonna have to wait until they decide to show me a mirror because adults don't typically show the kids mirrors until they can crawl. That way they can laugh at us while we're running into the mirror trying to headbutt our reflections.

Rude.

I'm not even gonna call them mom or dad, or papa, or ma, or-.. You get it. Kaa-san and Tou-san will be their names. I'll treat it like that too, because my last life parents could never be replaced.

In about 7 months I was able to crawl. Not much of a start but I'm getting there. At least I was able to crawl away from my twin brother because he cried for everything. It was a nice time, albeit being short-lived because he was up on all fours two days after me.

I had no place to bad talk him, though, because he was already a chatterbox and had said his first word last week. I, on the other hand, was afraid of trying out Japanese.

What if I stumbled on my words? If my first word is interrupted by a burp or something? If I mess up and instead of saying, Kuromasaru, my Tou-san's name, I have a slip of the tongue and said _Kuso, _which is the Japanese equivalent to 'Dammit'? Holy shit, What if I have an _accent_?

Yes, I probably gave off the impression that I was going to be a quiet child. Unfortunately, know one knows me better then myself, and when I'm able to speak Japanese, I will use it to it's full potential. Every weeaboo's dream. My parents probably thought I was like the complete opposite of my brother.

He's going to be a handful when he get's older.. An overprotective one too judging from the baby glares he would give whenever father picked me up and placed me away from him.

Ah, being picked up again after so many years of maturity and being tall.

It. Feels. Great.

Buuut it didn't feel so great whenever he brought me to one of the many things I've began to dread. I didn't dislike a lot of things.

_1. Diaper Changes._ It embarrassing trying to hold it in but my shitty baby muscles wouldn't do me such a favor. Pun fully intended.

_2. Bath time_. Don't get me wrong, I love baths. Heck, if I could swim I'd jump in a river. But 'bath time' just plain sucked and was more or less even embarrassing then diaper changes. No. Wait, I take that back.

_3. Calligraphy._ Kaa-san and Tou-san were so insistent on me learning it, so I tried and failed every time, but they always insisted on trying again the next day. My hands were made for the alphabet, not these strange Japanese symbols. What the heck, it can't be that important to learn, right? Wrong. This life would be nothing but a nightmare without calligraphy by my side.

I normally didn't go outside, and no one took me outside either. It's like an unspoken rule of the house or something. None of the kids go outside. Ever.

But that all changed when I hit 1 year. A year in this life. A year with this family. A year without knowing where the fuck I am.

* * *

On the day after my birthday, which was nicely celebrated by the way, with a cake and everything, anyways, on the day after my birthday. I felt something building up. A giant _force_. By then, I had already gotten down what most words in Japanese words.

My parents refuse to baby talk to me so a lot of words went in a blank spot in my mind. I can totally picture speaking japenglish. I'll totally out everyone who messes with me using my mixed language skills.

That's when I felt a the gathering force I had ignorantly disregarded get unbelievably tense. It was one of those moments where you feel a tightening in your stomach and you think _know_ somethings watching you. Except they weren't watching me. They were watching _us_.

If I concentrated long enough I'd feel the auras of very many different adults all around us. There were some child like auras too, but I didn't feel _those _ones to often as they were small and shadowed by the adult auras. I was able to recognize Kaa-san and Tou-san's aura by now and could feel whenever they were approaching.. Like now.

"Hashira! Yanemaru!" Kaa-san busted in the room where I was staring off into space with Yanemaru pulling my hair. "We need to evacuate to the other-"

She was cut off by Tou-san running in, picking my and my brother up, and jumping out the window. He wasted no time in bringing us to the gates of the place where we stayed.

The tense force I'd been feeling was released in a brilliant eruption of force.

An explosion sounded farther down, in the opposite direction we were going. Are we under attack?

There were many others running besides us. "Kaa!" Yanemaru screamed. I looked behind us at Kaa-san who was jumping from roof to roof towards the exit as well. I shifted my eyes to the people running behind her. And damn, it was a lot of people.

There were multitudes evacuating, and even more going back to fight. Each had a fluctuating aura as they struggled to speed up. I squinted at them in a confused manner.

Why do they feel like that, what the hell? Why do I feel them? What the fuck is going on and why can these people jump from tree to tree like ninja or whatever the majority of Inuyasha fighters are called.

Whoa, was I reborn in Inuyasha?! I could totally meet up with Sesshomaru! Awesome, what if I'm in Fairy Tail? Natsu here I come! Haha, what about Atta-.. Okay we can rule out Attack On Titan. Thank God for that because I don't know what I'd do if I was reborn in the death-filled plots of Attack on Titan or Naru-

_Boom._

Another explosion sounded and I felt some auras separating from the big wave that all these people retreating together caused. I looked back at the people jumping away to fight. That's when I noticed the symbols on their backs, everyone who seemed to be on our side had them. It's an.. Uchiwa fan.

"Biruda," Tou-san turned his head to look at Kaa-san over his shoulder, "Hurry! The Senju'll catch up any moment if we lag." He continued. Wait Senju? We're running away from Senju? What?

That's when I noticed three things. Three crucial things.

_1. I was reborn into the **Naruto** world_

_2. I was an **Uchiha**._

_3. I was in the **Pre-Founding** Era_

"Kuso."

* * *

_Ah! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I just have **school** and **work** and **siblings** and everything was so hard but I hope this makes up for it! I'm sorry!_


End file.
